Hold Me
by WillySmith1510
Summary: A series of one-shots experiments on my favorite couples with Hurt/Comfort/Angst settings. A (somewhat) spinoff/prequel/sequel of my other fic, Another Beginning. Contains dark plots, suicide mentions, etc. Kouichi x Mei, Kouichi x Izumi, Izumi x Mei
1. Live Alive

I wanted to die.

Why not? Everyone was born only to die, right?

Dying is normal, it's natural, it's nothing.

It's just death. After all, nobody can escape death.

I've watched my friends died in front of me, too many deaths that I've stopped caring.

And before them, my mom's already gone before I even got to know her, and then aunt Reiko.

_Especially_ Reiko.

She was the reason my friends died, because she won't stay dead.

But alas, I've already take care of that...eight years ago.

After I took care of her, the next people to go are my grandparents.

And my dad...never came back from India.

* * *

_"I'm sorry for your loss, Kouichi-kun."_

_"Looks like his old war wound finally came back to bite him. Your grandfather's a great man..."_

_"Your grandma's been grieving day and night for him. Stopped eating anything, not getting enough rest. Her health's getting worse and worse..."_

_"Breaking news; a horrendous airliner crash occurred just sixteen miles from New Delhi. Recent investigations showed that the crash was caused by an engine malfunction from the strong weather. Up until now, the search and rescue operation reported no survivor from the crash site..."_

_"...A renowed college professor, Yousuke Sakakibara, was amongst the victims of the plane crash..."_

_"I'm so sorry for your loss, Kouichi-kun."_

_"...so sorry..."_

* * *

Loss, loss, loss_._

My life is all about losses.

So why continue living?

If I live only to lose, then I'd rather lose my own life than suffering anymore from this.

My grandfather's old six shooter, the one he used way back into World War 2, rested firmly in my hand.

I used to listen to him telling me stories about that gun; it's been given to him by his western friends before the war started. During the war, that gun saved his life and his comrades more than once. He felt in debt to that gun so much he gave it a nickname 'Lifesaver'.

Heh, how ironic.

A gun is still a gun. It's a weapon.

Weapons are used to take lives, not saving it.

But in this 'peaceful' world, ridden of wars, what good could a weapon do?

Taken away its purpose, its meaning, what point is there to continue to exist?

This pistol, once a treasure my grandpa loved so much, is no longer needed in this world...just like me...me who was robbed off everything I hold dear. I'm nothing more than an empty shell of myself, waiting to be shattered by time and life.

I slowly put the pistol at the side of my head, and close my eyes.

Just three counts, then it'll be all over.

I can go join my friends, my family, everyone.

Finally freed from the curse that burdened me for a long time.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Thr..._

"Daddy?"

A young, innocent female voice spoke.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Izumi Sakakibara, my four-years-old daughter, is staring at me with an innocent, naive look.

"Izumi? Why are you still awake?" I asked, before quickly hiding my pistol behind my back.

"I can't sleep, daddy." She innocently replied. "What about you, dad? What are you doing?"

"I..."

I struggled, looking into reddish-brown eyes of hers.

Damn it, she looked _so_ much like her.

_Izumi..._

I walked to the shelf on my left, before putting the pistol there, and turning to face my daughter.

"Are you okay, daddy? Did I make you unhappy?" She asked, her voice sounded worried.

I didn't reply right away, because I don't know how to say this all to her.

She's...damn it, what am I doing?

"Listen, Izumi-chan, why don't you go to sleep now? You have a school day tomorrow. Come on, I'll sing you a lullaby." I patted her head.

"Really, dad?!" She asked excitingly.

"Yep! Anything for my lovely darling!"

"YAY! You're the best, daddy!" She jumped up and down, cheering. Damn it, she's so energetic.

After that, I walked her back to her bedroom, before sending her to sleep.

"Good night, my angel..." I kissed her forehead as she drifted to sleep peacefully.

Heh, that sight of her always managed to melt my heart every time.

That...that warm feeling...that feeling that I never have a chance to experience...

But...

_But..._

It still doesn't matter.

I loved her, I loved her so much, but even love cannot overcome death.

I walked back to the living room once again, preparing to finish what I've set out to do.

But I found one person waiting for me in the darkness...

"I thought you told me that you'll never try to do something like this again, Sakakibara-kun."

The black-haired woman in front of me spoke.

"Mei?"

Mei Misaki, now my lovely wife, crossed her arms.

"Look, Kouichi, I understand how you feel, but to take away your own life won't make anything better."

"How could you understand what I feel?" I said miserably.

"Because I've been through the same thing with you!" She snapped. "Do you think I don't feel anything when I watched my friends, _our_ friends, died?!"

"Your friends? They tried to kill you, for god's sake!" I argued.

"Look, Mei, I can't stand this anymore! I love you, I love our daughter, but this is all too much for me...I..."

That's it, I started to break down.

"If only...if only I was faster...if only I could realize it sooner...if only...if only..."

This is all just a waste of time...why won't she let me get done with it already?

"...I...don't wanna feel this pain anymore...just...want...end it already..."

Tears flowed down my face, my legs gave out, and I crumbled onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mei...it's...I...I missed them so much...I want to see them again..."

Suddenly, Mei did something I never saw it coming.

She helped me up, cleaned away my tears, then _slapped_ me in the face.

"...wha?..."

I stared at her. That black hair of hers' covering her face, but I can see something on it.

Trails of tears.

"...I...I missed them too, goddamnnit!" She shouted. "I'm as much as to blame for their deaths as well!"

And then she hugged me.

"If I only care to tell them about the true Extra one...all of this wouldn't happened. I...Izumi...wouldn't die..."

I could only stand there, confused.

Mei Misaki, the last person I'll expect to show emotions like this, _cried_.

I mean, I know she has feelings as well, but she barely expressed them, even after we're married.

"I...wanted to die so many times..." She began. "I wanted to die even before I came to Yomi North...even before I met _you._"

She tighten her grip around me.

"I've been ignored by everyone, treated as nonexistent even by my own mother. To them, I'm only as alive as a doll..."

"...but...but then I met you...and you..."

She started sobbing harder now, struggling to say out words.

"...you saved me. You brought me back from the brink of despair. You...you showed me that not everyone has given up on me...that...that life is not all dark and cruel as I saw it to be...you're the reason that I wanted to stay alive..."

Mei looked up, looking directly at my face. That red eye of hers, along with that artificial green one, stared fixed on me.

"Don't..please, don't tell me that it's all a lie, don't give up now...please...please stay with me..."

Her voice is low, almost like a whisper. She's asking, no, begging me to stay with her.

"At least if not for me...then for our daughter. Think of little Izumi...what is she going to do without you, Kouichi?"

I...

What do I really wanted?

_I wanted to see my friends, my loved ones._

_They were all taken away from me._

_But..._

_But what about Mei? What about my daughter?_

_They are my loved ones, too._

_Am I really...really going to trade them for others?_

_Damn it, why don't I just kill all of us and go join them together?_

_Fuck this world, fuck everything._

_But...oh hell..._

_What am I thinking?_

_What have I become?_

_I...damn it...I'm so stupid._

I finally reach my arm out, and embraced her.

"...We both are as alive as the dead, aren't we?" I began.

Mei didn't say anything, but I don't mind.

There's no point trying to continue this line of thought anymore.

I wanted to live, not just alive.

But to continue living like this will do nothing good, both to me and my family.

Me and Mei were both robbed away of everything, the only thing we still have left is each other.

We can't afford to lose that also.

"...Heh...you win, Mei..." I said. "I'm gonna live, no matter what lies ahead of me, no matter how much pain I have to bear until the day I die, I won't give up on you...never again..."

That alone was enough for Mei to finally smile at long last.

A bright, heartwarming smile, a rare smile coming from a woman like her.

But there it is, on her face. It's a proof that my efforts to protect her wasn't in vain.

Even if I didn't save my friends, at least I did save her.

"Hold me, Kouichi..." She said. "Hold me in your arms...never let me go..."

I tighten my grip around her, almost lifting her little figure off the ground.

We comforted each other that night, reminding both of us that we're still alive.

It's the only thing we can do, but it's enough.

We're not dead, so why the hell should we act like the dead?

I have to move on, for Mei, for my little Izumi, and for everyone that survives the calamity.

I need to continue living...in honor of those who was ripped off that chance.

We could only live once, but if we do it right, once is enough.

And I'm gonna make it worth it, to worth everything that I've sacrificed.

And if I find myself down on the ground like this again? All I have to do is tell myself these words:

_There'll be another time, there'll be Another._

* * *

**Editor's Note: So...the first one-shot Kouichi x Mei. Believe it or not, I was planning this to be a Drabble, but it dragged on and on and I decided to screw it and wrote a long one-shot instead.**

**Three more chapters will be followed. All of these are tie-ins to my other Another fic, Another Beginning. Technically, this chapter is a prequel to it, and the next chapters will be follow-ups or spin-offs. I'm trying to experiment differing pairings with Hurt/Comfort/Romance plots, with this chapter being Kouichi x Mei. The next will be Kouichi x Izumi, Mei x Yomiyama (SURPRISE!) and Izumi x Yomiyama (Yeah, I've gone crazy...)**

**Well, it might not be the greatest fic, but well, I got the idea from my thoughts about life after I watched an anime called Angel Beats!, and I'd like to share this to all those suicidal people out there:**

**"But well, suicide never make anything better (except you're b****itten by zombies or something), it ripped away the chance to live the rest of your life and find new happiness. It WILL be painful, it'll take a lot of courage to go through life with the guilt and regret in your heart, but at least it's better than to let life take the best of you and crush you to the ground. It's similar to that pistol of Kouichi's. Pistol is a weapon, a weapon can be use for a lot of things, good or bad, depends on how we use it. Using it to kill yourself isn't one of the 'good' things if you ask me. If you wanted to use a gun, don't point it at yourself, point it at the obstacles that lie before you, and blast 'em all to hell, showing Life itself who's in control of your own fate, never surrender, and when you finally achieved what you've always longed to do or wished to be, you'll find that even a weapon that's used to kill people like that gun can bring you happiness you wanted all along."**

**So, never give up! ****You're not the only one who has to fight through life and won't be the last. As long as you don't lose your faith in living, everything will work out fine!**


	2. Dreams And Memories

I can't sleep.

Not with all the nightmares. Not like this.

It's...it's all over now. The worst's already over.

But why?

Why can't I forget _it_?

* * *

_"I must send the death back to death, or else I'll die!"_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_"You're...you're so cruel...you're supposed to say you remember..."_

_"Please...don't kill me..."_

* * *

"What's the matter, Kouichi?" A gentle voice coming from behind me.

I turned back to look at the lovely figure of my wife on the bed, Izumi Akazawa.

"I...it was nothing, Izumi..." I said. "I'm just...I'm having some trouble sleeping."

"It's the nightmares again?" She asked worriedly, as if she could read my mind.

I didn't say anything.

Izumi sighed.

"It's all over now, Kouichi. You already saved us all. There's no need for you to blame yourself for anything again."

"You don't understand, Izumi." I told her. "You haven't seen what I've seen...those deaths, those nightmares, they're...they're making me crazy..."

Damn it, I can't hold off my tears anymore.

"So many died because of me, Izumi. Even if I did save them, I still let them down once before, and there's no changing that."

I put my hand on the scar on my chest.

"Even Reiko-san...she died to save me...to save us all..."

The beatings inside my chest...comes from the heart that isn't even mine.

"I didn't save anyone, Izumi. I never did. I'm not a hero, I'm just another survivor. Survivors survived while their friends and loved ones died around them..."

Izumi got off the bed and approached me.

"I don't need you to be a hero, either. I only needed you to be yourself, Kouichi."

She put her hand on my chest.

"I...I can't forget about them, Izumi. I really can't...and it's killing me..." I said miserably.

"I can't help you forget about those memories, nobody could..." Izumi said. "...but at least I can help you to remember _this_."

And then she kissed me.

Her soft, tender arms reached around me, locking us in a tight embrace.

"This is my memory about you." She whispered. "Please remember it...to ease the pain of all the painful memories inside you..."

"I..."

"Please..." She begged. "Hold me, Kouichi. Hold me as long as you wanted. If it can help you forget those memories, I'm willing to do anything..."

I can see it in her eyes: they're full of sadness, not for herself, but for _me_.

She's sad because I can't let go of those painful feelings, those cruel memories that I've faced in my past.

That's when it finally kick into me.

_Izumi..._

She tried to help me ease up those pain, by adding new memories about us.

Good memories, joyful memories, heartwarming memories.

The day we shared our first kiss...the day we finally managed to graduate together...the day we got married, and the night we finally made love...

The day when she gave birth to two healthy, adorable twins...

Why did I forget about those, and not those old, painful ones?

Heh, I'm so hopeless.

Happiness is already in front of me, but I didn't reach out for it.

Instead, I clung on to those dirty, slippery edges, those old nightmares that's already over.

I didn't let go because I cannot, no matter how hard I wanted to.

But I have two arms, right?

Even if I couldn't let go of those old memories, I can still reach an arm out for the new ones.

The ones that makes me happy...the happiness that I've tried so hard to earn.

I went back to the past, doing all sorts of unimaginable things to finally make this happened, I've earned all this.

I gave all my best, it's time I _finally_ reach out for something in return.

And I'm sure as hell won't let this chance slip by me again.

I continue to hold her tight, kissing her deeply. Damn it, I almost forgot about this feeling...

Before I knew it, our clothes were gone.

Izumi gave me another wonderful memory that night.

And I'm _not _planning to forget about it, never again.

As we finished savored our since long forgotten passionate night, we both held each other tight on the bed as Izumi drifted to sleep, tiring from the 'activity' we did together.

Damn it, she's so beautiful when she let that long red hair of hers down.

When I saw that beautiful smile on her face, I couldn't help but smiling, too.

She gave everything to help me, as I gave everything to help her.

"I love you, my beloved Izumi..."

I gently kissed her once again, careful not to wake her up.

Before finally go to join her in her dreams..._our_ dreams.

* * *

**Editor's note: Well, this chapter's somewhat short, because I don't really know what to write. Honestly, I just have the urge to write this during what little free time I had left, so it's not gonna be perfect...**

**And to say, with everything Kouichi's been through, he must be traumatized by it so much, no excuses. That's how real life worked, too.  
**

**I'm not a psychologist, or therapist, or whatever, but I know how PTSD affects people.**

**If you're confused about the plot (IE How the hell is Izumi still alive!?), that's because I intended this to be a (somewhat) continuation of my previous Another fic, Another Beginning. Check it out to see how Kouichi saved Izumi from her demise and finally got to marry her. That's about it.**

**Next chapter tomorrow!**


	3. Reasons

God only knows what she's thinking.

It doesn't help the fact that most of our friends are gone.

Only...only that _idiot_...is still alive, along with us.

Kouichi Sakakibara has just did the impossible. He stopped the calamity, permanently.

But at what cost?

The school's nothing but a ground zero now. I heard from the polices that the asshole who did all this ordered the bombs from some black market or something. He _really _wanted to kill us all.

By sheer dumb luck, me, Mei, and Kouichi, survived. We're still alive.

But Mei...

She's...she doesn't look alive at all.

After, after what...what _he_ did...

_"I...I'm going to miss you so much..."_

_"Me too, Mei. Take care of yourself, okay? I'll always be there for you."_

_"I love you, Yomiya..."_

_"I know..."_

That bastard...

How dare he died on her?

She loves him, and he knows it, yet he still did this to her.

He broke her heart...to save her.

Damn you, Yomiyama Misaki.

I'll admit, I _hate_ that guy.

He never cooperates with me on just about everything. Ever since I told him that Mei Misaki's going to be the 'Extra one' this year, he hated me to guts. Worse yet, he _went out _with her! Heh, they sure have their sweet time on the roof behind my back!

It's not my fault! I didn't know at that time that appointing Mei Misaki to be the Extra one of the class _won't_ stop the calamity! Not until Kouichi arrived.

I just did what I have to do. As a countermeasure officer, I had to find some way to protect us from the curse, even if it must cost somebody's happiness.

Well, it doesn't matter in the end, I still failed.

All my friends, Yukari, Takako, Kazami, Yumi...even that idiot Naoya...they're all gone.

Gone because I was too late.

I should be happy that I'm still alive. Kouichi did mention that...that from where he came from, I...didn't make it.

I should thank all the luck in the world that I don't have to go join my brother. Without him, I'm the last surviving child of the Akazawa family. If I die here, so does my family.

But with everything that's happened, I'd rather go join my friends instead.

There's no point moving on if your friends don't go along with you.

I don't care if I'm wrong. Throw me all the philosophy you like.

You're not the one in my place, you haven't seen how all of this did to us.

Kouichi was right, he've gone through this thing before, he knows how it feel.

And now, I know it, too. Me and Mei Misaki both know it.

The feeling of despair, of hopelessness.

Nothing will ever make that go away.

There's still a long road ahead of me, yet my legs' already gone numb.

How can you expect me to move on after all this?

"It's...it's going to be alright, Mei." Kouichi said. Mei's curled up on the bench, crying.

"We'll...we'll figure all this out. Maybe..." He paused.

I know he doesn't know what to say. Who knows what to say?

Mei's a complete wreck now. Her boyfriend just died in front of her. Worst of all, she had to be the one to pull the trigger.

Her boyfriend, Yomiya, the only one who cared for her, loved her, held her close while others pushed her away.

Without him, she has no one left.

Kouichi gently put her hand on her shoulder, but he didn't say anything.

I can understand his feeling. Poor guy's been through the whole thing before, and this time, it's even worse for him.

I don't blame him that he couldn't make Mei feel any better, even he must be feeling pretty awful himself right now.

Finally, Kouichi gave up.

"...See you tomorrow, Misaki-san, Akazawa-san..." He said, his voice sounded empty, lacking any emotion.

Heh, as if we still have a school to attend to.

In situations like this, I thought of Mr. Chibiki, that friendly yet creepy old librarian who's always giving me advices and info on related to the calamity. Too bad he's one of the victims of the explosion.

The polices informed us that there were no survivors. The bomb went off suddenly and surely. Even other students that did not related to Class 3-3 along with the other teachers got caught in the explosion. After all, today's a school day, so everybody's there except us.

There was no warning at all. At least their deaths were sudden.

Kinda like the curse itself still lingers on.

* * *

With Kouichi gone, I decided to walk Mei home, because I know that she can't do anything in her current state.

And I did promise her that after I leave the hospital, I'll go to her house.

She and Kouichi are the only friends I have left, so I've got to know her better.

The first thing I know about her is that she _hates_ me, just like Yomiya, because of the fact that I 'somewhat' forced her to be the Extra one of the class. Her older sister's recent demise doesn't help things. If what Kouichi told me is true, other than Yomiya, the only one who truly cares for her is her sister. They always have each other until the day she passed away.

That poor girl. At least we both have one thing in common. My brother's also gone.

Damn it, why is this town filled with so much death? Why don't I just move away from this hellhole already?

"...Akazawa-san?"

"Eh?"

Wha, did Mei Misaki just..._spoke_ to me?

I turned to look at her. Her depressing face's still hidden under that black hair of hers, but she finally stopped crying now.

"...Wha, what's wrong, Misaki?" I asked. I'm still not used to call her 'Mei', for obvious reasons.

Mei took a deep breath, before speaking the unthinkable.

"Let's go join Yomiya-kun together, Akazawa-san."

_What the hell!?_

"W-what are you saying!? You're...you're not actually thinking about..."

"I know your feelings, Akazawa-san." She boldly said. "I know you wanted to see your friends again, right?"

"B-but..."

"Let's go see Sakakibara-kun...let's convince him...we'll...go see everyone together..."

And then she lifted her face up, giving me a clear look on her face.

She then removed her eye bandage away, revealing her green, artificial eye.

It feels so chilling somehow.

"Misaki...Mei, please don't think like this." I said. "No good can come from this!"

"HAS MY LIFE BEEN _ANY_ GOOD!?" She snapped. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT GOOD MEANS! NOT UNTIL I MET YOMIYA! AND HE'S GONE!"

Oh my god.

"YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LIVING? WELL, SCREW YOU! AT LEAST YOU STILL HAVE SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR! YOU STILL HAVE HIM! YOU HAVE KOUICHI! WHILE I LOST EVERYTHING!"

**"YOU, HIM, EVERYONE TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!"** She screamed out so loud that some people in the nearby houses open their windows to see what's going on.

And then she lunged at me, pummeling me onto the ground.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!..."

With every word, she banged her fist onto me. Strange, I didn't feel hurt as much as I should be.

"I hate you!, I hate you!, I...hate you...I...hate...you..."

From screaming reduced to panting, and from panting led to sobbing.

Her fists began to lose strength, and then finally stopped.

Mei Misaki began to cry again.

"It's unfair...so unfair..."

She sobbed again.

"Why...(sobs)...life...(sobs)...so cruel...what...(sobs)...we do wrong?..."

And then her arms gave away. She crumbled onto me. Her head resting on my chest, tears rolling down on it.

I...I don't know what to do.

Should I slap her? Well, part of me _wanted _to slap her. She always get on my nerves every time, but maybe slapping will get her back to her senses. It always worked in those movies I've watched.

But this isn't a movie, and I'm sure as hell not wanting to make any more enemies.

But I don't know how to do this.

I can't make her feel better.

Damn it, Kouichi. This should've been your job!

You _did_ marry her once before, after all! You should be the one to be there for her, not me!

"Hey, you alright, kids?" A male voice spoke.

I looked up, and saw a middle-aged man standing above me and Mei. He seems friendly.

"It's dirty down there, why don't you two get up?" He said, before helping me and Mei to get back on our feet again.

"...A hell of a day, huh? A school got blown up...and everything else...Why don't you girls go home?" He put each of his hand on me and Mei's backs, and ward away the dusts on our clothes.

"Oh, hell. I'm late now! You'd better go home quick, girls!"

And then he quickly ran away from us, leaving me confused.

_Why did he help us?_

He helped us got up and then just...ran away?

Heh, this is _so_ weird.

Anyway, I looked at Mei again, she's still crying, with no sign of stopping any moment soon.

_What should I do?_

_Should I leave her here?_

_My parents' must be worrying about me right now._

_I should quickly get home, like that man said...but..._

_But if I leave her here, she might..._

_But that's none of my business!_

_If she wanted to die, why stop her?_

_If living is so painful to her, then she should just die if it makes her happy!_

_Screw me? Well screw her, too! She didn't even know what I had to go through! Did she think she's the only one to suffer!? Hah! I lost my friends, too, you bitch!_

I clenched my fists. Goddammit, what the hell is wrong with me!?

Five minutes passed, and we're still standing there.

We both don't know what to do.

Move on? Go back? Nothing seems to matter anymore.

Ten minutes passed, some townspeople walked out of their homes, doing their own businesses. Nobody doesn't seem to even notice us.

Fifteen minutes...twenty minutes...

Maybe it's just five minutes that passed...but it felt so long.

_What the hell am I doing?_

I've been standing here for no reason for twenty minutes, with the person who hated me the most in this world.

Finally, I grabbed her hand.

_Oh god please, don't make me regret this._

There's no use standing there any longer, so I decided to finish what I've started.

I walked her home.

* * *

"Alright, Misaki. You're home now."

I told her. Against all odds, I managed to get her home without her having any more emotional outbursts.

Just as I was about to leave, Mei Misaki grabbed me.

_What, now?_

"What do you want, Misaki?" I asked. It took all my might to control my voice not to intimidate her, because I'm still angry at her punching me from earlier.

Mei didn't say anything, but she won't let go off me.

"What. Do. You. Want?!" That's it, I'm about to snap right now.

"I...just wanted somebody...to hold me..."

Her emotionless voice spoke the words that left me stunned.

"...Wha...what did you say..."

Mei didn't reply. Instead, she lunged toward me again, but this time, she embraced me.

"Please, Akazawa-san..." She said. "Please...tell me that I still have somebody...tell me that I'm not alone..."

Uncertainty took control of my body once again.

What the hell am I supposed to do?

Goddammit, to hell with all of this.

I lifted my arms up, and hugged her back.

"I'm holding you, you're not alone...Mei...you're not alone..."

Before I knew it, tears started flowing down my eyes.

Mei buries her head deep into my chest, while I rested my head on her shoulder.

One things led to another, and we ended up spending the night together.

* * *

To be honest, I don't know what the _fuck_ am I doing, myself.

All of this, what I've done...no reason at all...

But at least I _did_ something.

I don't know if what I've done was good or bad, but it's done. There's no going back.

Mei doesn't complain, so I'm guessing it might not be as bad as I thought.

It's strange when I think about it.

That man, he helped us for no reason.

And here I am, spending the night with my archenemy...for no reason.

Life has no reason, too.

It could treated us any way it wanted, good or bad, fair or unfair.

Mei Misaki just wanted someone to understand her, but life says no to that.

Me? I just wanted my friends to be happy, but life denied it also.

But I...Last night, I choose to understand her.

I don't need any reason to understand her, and I don't have a reason for that, either.

Mei Misaki have every reason to hate and reject me, yet she let me understood her.

Me, who've always been her number one enemy ever since she arrived at the school.

In the end, we don't need any reason at all. These things simply happen.

All I know is that we can _choose_ what we can do, and I'm choosing to do this.

Because...she's my friend.

* * *

"Akazawa-san...Akazawa-san?"

Aw...what the hell? I'm still tired...

"Um...what's wrong, Mei-chan?..."

"Breakfast's ready."

Heh, already?

"Right, right, I'll be there in a moment...just...give me five more minutes..."

"That's bad for your health, Akazawa-san."

Screw you, you little doll.

I pulled the blanket over me again, but it's nowhere to be found.

"What the heck...?"

Suddenly, I found myself staring face to face with Mei.

"Izumi-chan?"

Wha?

"Thank you for staying with me..." She said. Her little lip forming a little smile.

Whoa...

"Hurry up! Or the food will get cold!" She said, before running out of the room.

Heh, that girl's so hopeless. Sooner or later she's gonna call me her 'big sis'.

Now I'm starting to regret what I've done last night...

* * *

**Editor's note: Heh, a sucky first-attempt to write an Izumi x Mei slash fic. LOL**

**I find it sucky because I think Mei's personality in this one seems to retcon everything in Live Alive, the first chapter. But remember, this is a **_**different**_** Mei from that story. I told you, this fic is related to Another Beginning, my other fic, so you need to read it to have some prior understanding of what happened. I'm sorry if it turned out somewhat confused, but I simply can't write it in any other way.**

**Last chapter soon.**


	4. Chance At Life

What am I going to do with my life?

It's just...nothing's ever been the same since...since that day.

Life is a funny thing. It's like a melancholic boy, not knowing what to do, cannot make up his mind, and act childishly to everything around him, never cared how it will affect those around him.

When I first heard about the calamity that plague Class 3-3 of Yomi North, I did not think much about it, thinking that it was just a silly story my friends told to make fun of me...

But I later realized that my friends weren't joking.

After my sister...after Fujioka's condition worsened, I began to fear.

Fear of losing her, fear of losing my friends.

And when that girl, the 'countermeasure officer', put me into the position of the so-called 'Extra one', saying that it could stop the calamity, I chose to accept it immediately.

But after Kouichi did what he did back then, it was suddenly all gone.

My sister's condition got better and better, until eventually she's able to leave the hospital, and my friends started talking to me again.

No more calamity, no more Extra ones, no more sufferings, no more deaths.

Yet why can't I have any happiness, even after everything's over?

After that 'incident' at the school, Kouichi is now lying lifelessly at the hospital. He doesn't die, but I can't say he's pretty much alive, either.

I still remembered the tapes explaining the 'truth' he gave to us, and how our homeroom teacher did what needs to be done.

* * *

_"...My name is Kouichi Sakakibara. I'm sure all of you will recognize me as the new transfer student from Tokyo who will join in your class this year. Unfortunately, I'm currently staying in the hospital because of an accident and won't be able to attend the class, but that is not why I come here today, despite all odds..."_

_"...You all will probably be familiar with the so-called 'Class 3-3 Calamity'. I'll leave you the details, but I know how to provide you the means to stop it. As you're listening to those tapes I gave you just now, I'm on my way to do a task of utmost importance, to send someone responsible for all of this back...to where he belongs..."_

_"...Whether I succeeded or not, one task remained for you. Your homeroom teacher, Ms. Mikami, my...my aunt...she's the Extra one of this year. In order for you to survive, you must send her back to...you'll probably know. And Ms. Mikami...Reiko-san, if you're listening to this, I'm...I'm so sorry..."_

_"...It's the only way to end all of this..."_

_"...Izumi? I know you're listening. Take care of Mei, okay? She's not the Extra one, she's not responsible for all of this. Always remember, she's your friend, and you're her friend..."_

_"...And Mei...damn it...It's hard to explain all the details here, so I put all of them in the next tape, but I will just let you know this, I couldn't have done this without you, Mei...Thank you..."_

* * *

That boy, Kouichi Sakakibara, sure have went through quite a shocking experience, and not just once.

To be frank, I've been seeing things, too.

Even before I got into this school, I have the tendency to see strange things on people around me. The colors. Strange colors that tells me who is alive or dead.

But now, I've seen something else.

I've seen myself, with that boy, Kouichi. We're in a burning mansion, with my friends dying all around me. The body in front of us was that of a red-headed twintail girl, the countermeasure officer...Izumi...

And there are times when I've seen myself, standing face to face with a black-haired boy in front of me. My right hand's holding a pistol, and that boy slowly grabbed it and point it at the side of his head, before I...pulled the trigger...

That boy is none other than Yomiyama Misaki, my only friend in Yomi North.

So many questions popped into my head, all of which I already know all the answers.

Kouichi told us everything. He was there. He was there when everything happened. He saw all of them.

It's a no wonder he's willing to lay down his own life to end all of this.

But, what am I going to make of all this?

"Yomiya-kun?"

I spoke slowly. Yomiya-kun and I are sitting on a bench, just outside the hospital Kouichi's in. Izumi just went in there to check in on his condition, while we waited outside.

"Yes, Mei?" That black-haired boy who sat beside me spoke.

"Can I...ask a question? It might not make you happy..."

"Of course! Ask away, my dear Mei-chan."

Always so sweet, that silly boy.

He's the only friend I have ever since Izumi declared me the 'Extra' one. During class breaks, we occasionally snuck onto the roof, where most students tried to avoid, and spending our time together. He cared for me when nobody else did. Aside from my sister, Yomiyama Misaki is the only person I trusted my feelings with, and that will never change.

But...

I took a deep breath. Something's been in my mind for too long now. After the tapes Kouichi left for us, and the visions I saw, I just...I just feel uneasy around him.

"Yomiya-kun? What if you're...already dead?" I said slowly.

Yomiya stared at me.

"...Why are you asking me this question, Mei?"

I kept silent, not knowing what to say.

Yomiya just sighed. He knows what I'm talking about. We both all heard what Kouichi said in his tapes.

"Look, Mei. Don't think about depressing things like that. It's true that from where Kouichi came from, I'm already dead, but I'm _alive_ now, aren't I? I'm here, and I'm with you. Why would you ask me something like this?"

"But...but what if you die?" I finally said. "I can't imagine what I'm going to do without you."

Sounds of the ambulance sirens rang in the distance, somehow making me feel saddened.

Yomiya put his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Mei, anyone can die. Maybe tomorrow, I'll die, or maybe it's even _you_ that will die, but that's how life works. We can't simply live on forever..."

This is not making me feel any better, you idiot.

"I'm sure that whatever Kouichi's been through, it's nightmarish. To see a lot of people died in front of his eyes, it's just...cruel, but he can't change that. No one can. Sure, he _did_ get his second chance, but it's not a second chance for _him_, it's a second chance for all of us. He did all of this to make sure we all have a chance at living, no matter what he had to sacrifice to achieve it."

"You still haven't answered my question, Yomiya-kun."

"And I don't need to..."

Suddenly, he leaned in closer, and did the one thing I'll never expected in my lifetime.

_He kissed me._

His soft, tender lips matched me perfectly, and as my shock overtaken my body, he moved his arms around my back, held me tightly within his embrace.

We stayed like that for about a minute, until I finally ran out of breath and break away.

But to be honest, that's the most wonderful moment in my life, no doubt.

"W-why did you do something like that! Somebody could've seen us!" I said.

"Ow, you didn't enjoy it? Aw, so disappointed..."

He made a somewhat sad face, which made me giggle. He's so adorable.

But then he went back to his serious face again. Way to ruin the mood, Yomiyama Misaki.

"The truth is, Mei, every moment could be our last," He began. "That's why I want to make the best out of the time I have left. I don't care anymore if I live or die. Even if I have to die tomorrow, if the last thing I did can make you smile, then it's all worth it to me. If this is to be my last kiss, then so be it, because I finally got to do something I've longed to do ever since we started going out three months ago..."

He put his hand in mine, our fingers intertwined.

"I love you, Mei Misaki. I love you so much, so please, promise me that you'll be happy, Mei. Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll keep on smiling. You'll never know when will be the last time you could smile, or laugh, or enjoying happiness. Make the best use of this new chance Kouichi gave to all of us, okay?"

Heh, you finally got me, stupid Yomiya...

"You silly...when did you get all philosophical?"

"Heh, guess I have to thank Kouichi for that. His reveals in the tapes made me look twice into my life and...yeah, the rest is history." He said.

"Then you could go thank him yourself right now, Misaki-san."

A voice came from behind us.

We turned to look, and saw none other than Izumi Akazawa.

"Izumi-san? What happened!? How's Kouichi?" I asked.

Izumi just smiled.

"He finally regained consciousness now. A little traumatized, but alive and well." She explained.

Both me and Yomiya sighed with relieve. At least something finally goes right.

"Oh, and by the way, _that_ was really cute, Mei-chan! You and Yomiya would've make a great couple!" She teased.

"Ahhh!"

"And people say you don't have a sweet side, Mei!" Yomiya added, which is _not_ helping, at all.

"Right! Let's go see that guy now, shall we?" He asked me.

"Yes, let's go."

And then we all walked into the hospital.

Honestly, I can't believe Yomiya sometimes.

That boy's a genius, and he's always caring. Maybe he doesn't talk very much with our friends because of what happened to me, he's always finding ways to stop the calamity in his own way, and most of the time it got himself in trouble with the teachers.

And he cared for me when no one else did. He gave me the love, the comfort, all those feelings I've since long forgotten.

The 'life' that I never have.

He hold me close, and I hold him back. Together, we're ready to face anything life will throw at us. It doesn't matter anymore whether what Kouichi did stop the calamity or not. If we're going to die, at least I can rest assured that we won't be alone.

For Death is only so kind to those willing to accept that there's no escape, but knowing that at least we won't be alone, ever.

Thank you, Yomiyama Misaki.

Thank you, for everything.

* * *

**Editor's note:** Well, there goes my final chapter. A somewhat weird pairing between Mei Misaki and Yomiyama Misaki (I'll admit I don't really know if it's 'Yomiyama Misaki' _or_ 'Misaki Yomiyama', but then I thought 'Screw it, like he's so important to the plot!)

Nothing to say more here, I'm so sleepy LOL.


End file.
